


"I think I might be falling for you."

by MrsluluSpock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsluluSpock/pseuds/MrsluluSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Leonard or Jim almost said it ...and one time someone did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk

“You know what Bones?” Jim asked as Bones slung Jim’s arm over his shoulder and helped him walk out of the bar.

“what Jim?” he grunted

“You’re the greatest…”

Leonard looked over at Jim’s face which was plastered with a huge cheesy grin. He couldn’t help but return it. They had been celebrating the end of the spring exam season. Well they said “celebrating” but really they’d just gone to the fleet bar and drank as much as they could get their hands on. Leonard was surprised that Jim hadn’t tried to pick up a girl. Surprised, but glad, he liked having his drinking buddy with him. He kinda made him feel young again, which was some feat among all these twenty something’s. It was great having him around, not that he’d ever tell him that. 

“Yeah you say that a lot.”

They manage to stagger back along the short walk to the dormitory, Jim laughs and makes crude jokes and Leonard tries his hardest not to smile. When they get back to their room he dumps Jim on his bed and throws the cover over him.

“mmmmm thanks Bones” Jim beams up at him, wriggling against the sheets “It’s cosy…you should join me…”

“Not on your life.” Leonard responds

“Awww” Jim pouts “We’d be good together…”

He studied Jim for a moment; that was an odd turn of phrase to suddenly come out with, but decided to ignore it.

“Go to sleep Jim” Leonard said, sitting on his own bed and taking his shoes off “You don’t know what you are saying.”

“yes I do,” Jim went on “We’d be a great couple, I like ya Bonessss”

He had a glazed expression.

“It aint happening.” Bones said rolling his eyes and taking his shirt off “You’re as drunk as a skunk.”

Jim laughed.

“So?” Jim returned “Just come here and kiss me.”

“Good night Jim” Leonard said turning off the light. The kid had found yet another way to bug him then, great. He went into the bathroom and washed his face and teeth. He was kind of amused at Jim’s suggestion and almost tempted. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it…but he was far too old for Jim, had too much baggage. He shuddered when he thought of what his ex-wife would have to say. Added to the fact that Jim went through lovers faster than underwear, it was doomed. He cared too much for Jim to lose him. He was an idiot, but he liked to have him around.

He padded back into the bedroom, hoping that Jim was asleep, and into his bed. Just as he pulled the cover up Jim spoke again.

“So it’s a no on the hot sexy time then?”

Leonard had to chuckle at this.

“Affirmative, that is a ‘no’” He laughed “Now shut up and go to sleep.”

The next morning Jim claimed to have forgotten the night before and Leonard didn’t mention it.


	2. Sadness

All Leonard McCoy wanted to do was to talk to his daughter. A simple thing right? Apparently not. He’d punched his personal security code into his communicator in his quarters and tried to make the connection with Earth. 

“Error: This is not possible at the present time; sorry for the inconvenience.” The mechanical voice of the computer chimed.

He groaned in frustration and tried again.

“Error: This is not possible at the present time; sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Computer, locate Lieutenant Uhura!” He shouted, absolutely furious.

“Lieutenant Uhura is on the bridge.”

McCoy thundered down the corridor and into the turbo lift. Jim was frowning at a PADD in his chair as he stepped onto the bridge. He looked up and grinned as Leonard entered the room.

“Bones! Great to see ya Bud-“

“LIEUTENANT!” McCoy shouted at Uhura, who was currently on her hands and knees under her console, wiring and circuit boards all around her, “I need to contact Earth, now!”

“I’m sorry McCoy, the subspace communicator is currently offline. That last ion storm damaged our communication systems severely”

“Don’t give me excuses!” McCoy barked “Just make it work!” By now everyone on the bridge had turned to look at him, including Spock was exhibiting the first minute signs of anger, for those who knew what to look for. 

“What do you think I am trying to do Doctor?” Uhura snapped back.

McCoy had opened his mouth to shout back at her when the captain intervened.

“I think you should apologise Doctor.” He said coldly, looking directly at Bones. He almost retorted but then he noticed the anger in Jim’s eyes, he’d never seen it so fierce. “Lieutenant Uhura is highly skilled and is doing all she can to restore communications. I will not have my bridge staff spoken to in this way.”

McCoy nodded and mentally shook himself.

“I am sorry Lieutenant; I should not have been so disrespectful. Please accept my apologies.”

“apology accepted, doctor.” She said quietly and resumed her task in silence.

“Report to my ready room at 1500 hours doctor” Jim said “I want an explanation for your actions. Dismissed.”

Jim’s eyes were full of thunder and Bones left sheepishly. He regretted the incident completely and hated himself for his temper. The four hour wait to see the captain felt like double that. Jim wasn’t being his friend, he was being his superior, and Leonard didn’t half feel it. As he pressed the buzzer on the door of the ready room he was reminded vividly of being summoned to the head at high school.

“Enter.” Came the stark greeting. Leonard walked in. Jim was behind his desk frowning and Leonard was annoyed to note that Spock was also present. He was stood beside the desk, his arms folded and that annoying neutral expression on his face. 

“Please explain your behaviour on the bridge this morning, McCoy.” Jim said in his oddly formal “captain” voice. Leonard tried to remember the last time Jim had called him by his actual name, it was jarring and made him uncomfortable.

“I wanted to make contact with Earth, Captain.” Leonard started “When I could not I became enraged and wanted it fixed. This is why I shouted at the communications officer on the bridge. I realise that this was inappropriate and I apologise.”

Jim frowned, it wasn’t an adequate explanation.

“why did you wish to contact Earth doctor?” Spock asked.

“I don’t see why that is relevant commander” Leonard replied tersely.

“I think it is extremely relevant doctor.” Jim intervened. “Please answer Mr Spock’s question.”

“It is my daughter’s birthday…” Leonard sighed as his eyes moistened “She is twelve years old today and I wanted to say “happy birthday”, that’s all.”

The room was quiet. Jim knew how much his daughter meant to Bones.

“I see.” Jim started, “Well your reaction was understandable, not acceptable but understandable. You will assist the lieutenant as she tries to regain contact. I also order you to ten hours of cafeteria duty and you will also be tutored by Mr Spock in ways to control your temper. Understood?”

“Understood Captain.” The terms were fair, he was glad it wasn’t more severe.

“Good.” Jim turned to Spock “please may we have a moment alone Spock?”

“Certainly Jim.” Spock said and walked towards the door “I shall contact you in due course about meditation and anger suppression Doctor.”

“I look forward to it” McCoy muttered as Spock past him and was heartened to see a small grin flash upon Jim’s face.

“What the fuck Bones?” Jim asked as the doors closed behind Spock. “I can’t have my officers behaving like that! Especially my best friend. They’ll take the ship away from me if I can’t keep authority, you get that right?”

“yes I’m sorry Jim…” Leonard looked at the ground he almost felt worse than when he did when Jim was being “official”. “it’s just…I really wanted to talk to Jo on her birthday, I’m such a shit dad anyway and now she’s gonna think I’ve forgotten her special day….”

He was annoyed that tears were springing to his eyes again and wiped his eyes hastily with his sleeve. Jim had gotten up and pulled him into a hug before he could protest.

“You are not a shit dad Bones” Jim said, his arms still round him “these are just unforeseen circumstances.”

“Yeah but right now my little girl is thinking her daddy doesn’t care about her.” Leonard replied, pulling away “I can’t stand that Jim!”

“Don’t beat yourself up Bones, I bet she’s proud of her daddy…” Jim said

“and if I get killed? Will she be proud of me then?” McCoy snapped and instantly regretted it as he saw the look of utter sadness fill Jim “Fuck I’m sorry-”

“No it’s ok” Jim said “You don’t have to worry about that because there is no way I’m ever gonna let that happen”

Jim looked directly at him and reached out to touch his face.

“you are too important Bones.”

He suddenly became aware of himself and took his hand away. 

“you are dismissed Doctor.” He grunted turning away “Lt. Uhura is currently working in engineering, report to her immediately and find out how you can assist her. Your first cafeteria duty starts at 1800”

McCoy left feeling extremely puzzled.


	3. Rain

Jim and Leonard climbed into the nearest cave they could find when the rain started. They had been on a research mission on an unoccupied planetoid which was rich in valuable minerals. The rain was thick and heavy; being 74% Benzenesulfonic acid it quickly started to dissolve their thick environmental suits also. They got in and stripped of the sizzling outer layer.

“bloody hell Jim!” Leonard snapped “I thought these things were meant to protect us?”

“Yeah I know!” Jim replied equally annoyed “I’ll talk to engineering about it when we get back, they’re obviously not built for this kind of atmosphere.”

“If we get back…” Leonard retorted, looking furiously at the darkening skies from a safe distance from the mouth of the cave.

“Ever the optimist aren’t ya Bones?” Jim said sarcastically, “The crew won’t leave us behind…ahh”

He winced in pain and rubbed a burn on his forearm.

“Idiot.” Leonard scolded as he got his med pack out and started to access the wound “Why didn’t you tell me you were injured?”

“I didn’t realize till just now did I?” Jim snapped back “Your bedside manner is crap by the way.”

McCoy grinned as he applied his dermal regenerator to accelerate the healing process. 

“Do you think the rest of the team got back ok?” Jim asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“Yeah, yeah we saw ‘em transport back didn’t we?” Bones tried to reassure

“Yeah but that was just as we lost contact with the ship” Jim replied quickly, obviously not satisfied.

“Jim you know I can’t give you the answer you want.” Bones said measuredly “We can’t know for certain that they got back ok, but I do know you made the right call sending them back first.”

“Ok Bones, thanks” Jim gave a small smile. Just then there was a huge flash of lightning flooded the cave with blinding white light.

“Jesus christ” Bone yelled. “I fucking hate storms.”

“Really?” Jim said retreating to the back of the cave. He got his phaser out and warmed a rock. “I kinda like them…”

“You’re crazy.” Leonard said getting a blanket out and some rations.

“Nah we used to have them quite a lot in Iowa in long hot summers they were really cool…” 

Bones was surprised; Jim hardly ever talked about his childhood in a positive way.

“Thought you hated Iowa?” Leonard said sitting next to the rock and throwing the blanket at Jim, who gratefully wrapped it around himself. “It was all barns, and haystacks and boredom, you said?” 

“You should get in here you know, we can conserve body heat.” He held the blanket open at the side, Leonard gave him a quizzical look “I remember it from survival training.”

“Only ‘cause you were snuggled up with that cute blonde and I got lumped with cupcake!” 

Jim laughed at the memory. 

“Seriously get in here or you’ll freeze, don’t make me order you.” 

Leonard sat next to him and pulled the blanket round them both. There was another flash of lightning followed by an almighty crack of thunder. Leonard was worried that the mountain would collapse for a second. The rain lashed harder than ever, it splashed further inside the cave.

“Ugh, tell me why you like storms then.” Leonard said nudging Jim slightly.

“well, er, they can be quite romantic..” Jim coughed feeling uncharacteristically bashful. Leonard just stared at him incredulous.

“How the hell could this be romantic?” he asked, he was cold and wet and miserable.

“Well um, when I was about 17 I used to do odd jobs for one of our neighbours who owned a farm. Well old man Peterson had a nephew that came to stay that summer and he was really…hot.”

“right.” Bones said.

“so one day we were out on the farm and this big storm blew up and we ended up sheltering in this old barn and well…that’s how I lost my virginity…of the gay variety anyway”

“Trust you to bring anything back to sex”

Jim let out a bark like laugh, he threw his head back and closed his eyes and really went for it. Bones wondered whether he had gone mad.

“Why did you tell me that Jim?”

“I dunno, it’s a good memory and it stopped you being such a misery guts for a little while.”

“So that was your first time with a guy?” Jim nodded. “what about girls?”

“16 at a Christmas party with a girl from school…that was pretty awesome too” Jim said. The rain continued to clatter against the rock surface outside. There was no way that they would be able to establish communication with the Enterprise anytime soon. “Your turn.”

“What?”

“What was your first time like?”

“That’s a pretty personal question Jim.”

“Oh come on,” Jim said “You’re my best friend and I’ve just told you!”

“I didn’t ask, you just started yakking!”

“You asked me about girls!”

Bones was quiet. Jim looked at him, his brows were knotted. Jim knew that look, it meant “Shut it Jim”. 

“Ok, ok, can I ask you something else?”

“That would depend on what it was”

“You ever been with a guy?”

“I can’t say I have Jim…”

“ahh you’re missing out.” Jim said, he stared at the rain for a few seconds before adding, “You ever…been tempted?”

“that’s really a different question Jim…”

“So yes, then?” Jim laughed “Who? It has to be someone at the academy…Jackson? He was pretty hot… or was it Collins? Or Pyyvok? Oh, oh is it Spock?”

Jim was almost jumping up and down like an excited child and Bones really, really wish he hadn’t brought it up.

“I have better taste than that Jim.” Leonard said annoyed 

“I’ll be the judge that Bones.”

“I aint telling ya.” Bones looked like he was about to punch him “drop it ok?”

“I’m gonna find out someday.” 

“Not today though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so in my own personal headcannon Jim is bisexual, savvy?


	4. Christmas

It was Christmas Eve and the powers that be had allowed the Enterprise shore-leave on friendly federation planet. The senior crew were enjoying themselves in bar in one of the main cities. It was nice, Leonard thought, it wasn’t Earth and it certainly wasn’t Georgia, but he was with his friends and there was booze. Peace and goodwill to all men and all that, he was in rather a good mood. The bar was decked with little red lanterns hanging from the ceiling giving a warm glow. He’d spent a good hour talking to Jo earlier that day and had arranged with his ex-wife to look after her during his next visit in January. He and Scotty had spent the last hour discussing the merits of Scotch whiskey against bourbon. They could not come to an agreement about which was better and had spent some time taking “samples” from both. From their position at the bar Leonard could just see Hikaru and Pavel in deep conversation in a booth. Spock was playing his harp at a table and Nyota was listening and drinking a cocktail. She and Jim were chatting. Jim noticed Leonard looking and gave him a toothy grin before getting up to join him at the bar. 

“Ah Captain just the man.” Scotty said “Me and the good doctor are having a disagreement.”

“Oh?” Jim frowned, a little concerned.

“Which do you think is the superior beverage?” Scotty asked, “A fine Scotch Whiskey distilled in the very heart of Ayrshire, or your American bourbon?”

“Well I’ve always been a bourbon drinker myself” he said and slapped Leonard’s shoulder.

“That’s the trouble with you yanks” Scotty joked “you all stick together”

“Don’t feel too bad Scotty” Jim laughed “let me buy you a glass of that fine beverage. Barkeep, a scotch neat and two bourbon and soda’s please.”

They drank and joked for a few minutes.

“So me and Nyota think tonight is the night, what’s your reckoning Scotty?” Jim asked. Leonard didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Oh aye definitely.” Scotty nodded “Young laddie canne stop talking about him, if nowt happens tonight then I’m an Englishman.”

“What are you talking about?” Leonard asked.

“Hikaru and Pavel” Jim said, taking a sip of his drink “They totally have the hots for each other. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed”

Leonard shrugged. He hadn’t noticed, but then he didn’t spend an awful lot of time with them seeing as he wasn’t part of the bridge crew. He didn’t partake in crew gossip either.

Just then another federation crew entered the bar and Jim’s attention was swayed by a very pretty red-haired lieutenant. He made his excuses and went over to talk to her, much to the annoyance of Leonard.

“You alright doctor?” Scotty asked when he noticed Leonard’s frown.

“Yeah it’s just,” Leonard sighed “He can’t leave it alone for one night can he?”

“He’s a young single man and it’s Christmas” Scotty said “I think he’s allowed to enjoy himself once in a while.” He paused as he noticed that Leonard was still scowling at Jim who was now getting the girl a martini. “Unless of course, you don’t want him to be single?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Leonard grumbled not looking at Scotty.

“I’m no expert on this Doctor,” Scotty began, “But the Captain is a fine man and deserves to know if someone has more than platonic feelings for him.”

“hmmm” Leonard grunted, in a non-committal way. Just then Spock and Nyota walked by, hand in hand. Scotty was a little inebriated by this point and called them over.

“Nyota, you’re a lady who knows a thing or two about romance aren’t you?” Scotty asked, quite loudly, much to Leonard’s embarrassment.

“Shut it Scott” Leonard hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

“To what are you referring Mr. Scott?” Spock asked, his brow slightly knitted.

“Nothing, it’s nothing Spock” Leonard said hurriedly.

“No Nyota,” Scotty went on reaching out to grab her arm and steady himself “If a gentleman was attracted to you and wanted to be more than friends he should tell you, right?”

“Scotty,” she laughed, aware of how drunk the engineer was “I’m flattered but you know I’m with Spock right?”

“ack no!” Scotty said “I was talking figuratively, although you are indeed a very attractive woman.” Spock breathed heavily as he said this.

“Oh if you talking about Hikaru and Pavel, haven’t you noticed they’re already making out” She gestured to the booth where the pair were, indeed it was difficult to know whose hands were which.

“No no I was talking about the good doctor here” Scotty started.

“I said drop it” Leonard said.

“Oh yes he should definitely tell James.” Nyota said “He should have told him ages ago.” 

The three men were stunned by her words.

“You know?” Leonard asked.

“Of course I know it’s obvious” she took in their aghast faces “well obvious to me, you know the way you two look at each other...Anyway we have to go don’t we Spock?”

Spock nodded and they exited the bar. Leonard was still shocked by what she had said. He was amazed that anyone else had noticed. Perhaps he should tell him if it was so obvious. Draining his glass he decided to find Jim and tell him tonight. Scotty slapped his back when he told him and he disappeared into the crowd.

Only to find Jim with his arms around the red-haired lieutenant, his lips on hers, her fingers in his hair. He felt that old gut-wrenching sensation spread from his heart to his throat and returned to the bar for more alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Scotty!


	5. Risk

Admiral Lucas had given orders for the federation to help with negotiations with the Na’dreve, a volatile but advanced race who were a powerful presence in the zeta sector. The Enterprise was to meet and discuss with them the possibility of them joining the federation of planets. Unfortunately, one of the Na’dreve’s ships was mistakenly attacked and destroyed by a federation vessel whilst the Enterprise was en-route to the Na’dreve’s home world Pilioth. The Na’dreve were now threatening all-out war to avenge their deaths. Captain Kirk had made the decision to beam down to the planet’s surface unarmed to negotiate peace talks. 

“Are you out of your mind Jim?” Leonard said, aghast. They were with the rest of the senior team in the briefing room; Jim had just outlined his plan. “It’s a suicide mission!”

He was very fearful of their violent reputation.

“If I don’t act and soon, the federation will be at war with the Na’dreve and thousands of lives will be lost.” Jim explained

“Yes but not like this!” Leonard pressed “Don’t beam down, do it the safe way - from the ship.”

“If I do that, I risk the lives of every man and woman on this ship! I can’t do that Bones.”

“The captain’s plan, whilst not completely logical, will give a sign of good faith with the Na’dreve.” Spock intervened “It will show that we trust them, and all negotiations must be built on trust.”

“What are the chances of him returning alive Spock?” Leonard asked, obviously afraid of the answer.

“I calculate 63%.” 

Leonard’s eyes widened.

“That has got to be an unacceptable risk?” he gasped

“Indeed doctor, which is why I shall assist him.” Spock returned.

Nyota looked at him for a moment, her eyes fearful but stoic. 

“I can’t ask you do that Spock.” Jim said calmly.

“Indeed, this is why I volunteer.” Spock went on “I will be able to add a logical element to the negotiations, the statistical chance of our surviving the trip is heightened by 14% if we beam down together.”

“Oh that’s comforting” Leonard said sarcastically. This was of course, lost on Spock.

“Indeed doctor.” He returned. 

“Well that’s agreed then” Jim said getting up “Uhura, make contact with the Na’dreve high council and explain our intentions, make it clear that we will be unarmed. Spock, we shall depart immediately. The rest of you: battle stations.” 

“I can’t let you do this Jim.” He said simply.

“I’m sorry Bones but it’s decided.” Jim replied getting up and heading to the door before the rest of the crew. He strode along the white gleaming corridor purposefully, Spock by his side, and Leonard almost running behind them. Scotty followed close behind. 

“Come on Jim there are other ways…” he started, he was frantic, he had to stop him “Please Jim just stop and think about what you are doing.”

Spock frowned at the doctor’s behaviour, he found it most puzzling. The course of action was of course not without its risks, but Jim was a Starfleet Captain and it was his duty to take these decisions. 

They reached the transporter room a few minutes later and Scotty began finding the co-ordinates and plotting them into the console. Leonard was still trying to stop Jim from leaving and Jim was now trying to ignore him.

“Let me come with you” Leonard implored desperately.

“No, I can’t risk it Bones” he said

“But its ok to risk your own life, right?” Leonard was yelling now and he didn’t give a damm.

“That’s right!” Jim snapped “I am your captain and I say that I will not risk your life.”

Just then Nyota burst through the door.

“I have informed them Captain” she said, a little breathless “They are expecting you.”

“Thank you lieutenant”

She made her way over to Spock and embraced him, he held her close to his body and spoke softly to her.

“Jim please…” Leonard started and grabbed Jim’s forearm. Jim was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Bones” he said “I have to do this, it’s my duty.”

“Ok”

Bones didn’t think, he just cradled Jim’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Jim was surprised, to say the least, but relaxed into the embrace and folded his arms around Leonard’s shoulders. It was gentle, but intense. Leonard wanted Jim to know what he meant to him, how much he needed him and he knew there wasn’t time to explain. Jim pulled away after a few moments but kept him close, their foreheads touching. Leonard saw the questions in Jim’s eyes and smiled reassuringly.

“Just make sure you come back ok?” Leonard said softly.

“You betcha Bones” Jim returned and broke away to join Spock on the pad.

Nyota gave Leonard a half smile and Spock raised his eyebrow.

“Ok then.” Scotty said to break the tension, “I’ll beam you down onto the foyer of the grand high council”

“Thank you Mr. Scott.”

A few seconds later Leonard watched as Jim disappeared into nothingness and hoped and prayed on every deity he could think of that he would return safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have invented a admiral and a race.


	6. Love

Two days later and the Na’dreve had been pacified by Jim and Spock and an uneasy truce had been settled between the race and Starfleet with the condition that all federation vessels left their territory immediately. 

Jim had debriefed the crew who all congratulated him on a job well done. He’d contacted the admiral who promised to put him forward for a commendation, much to Jim’s protest. He’d filed the paperwork and approved Spock’s own report of the incident.

He hadn’t seen Bones except in the debriefing room. He hadn’t so much as looked at him. It was confusing and hurtful, if he was honest. What the hell did that kiss mean then? After a while it became clear that he was avoiding him, so when he’d finally sent the last report off to Starfleet headquarters he decided to find him.

“Computer, locate Doctor McCoy” he sighed

“Doctor McCoy is in sickbay”

Jim frowned; it was way past his usual shift hours. So he was avoiding him then, the stubborn ass. Jim was going to put a stop to that. He got up and made his way to the sickbay.  
Leonard wasn’t avoiding Jim. Not really, he just hadn’t needed to see him since he’d got back. Also the sickbay’s new supplies weren’t going to inventory themselves, dammit. Nurse b’Lien gave him a withering look when he tried to explain it to him, and he’d snapped at Doctor Reed when she’d noted that it was her shift now.

“Who’s CMO Doctor?” He’d snarled.

“You are Doctor.” She’d replied her brow knitted.

“Exactly, this is my dam sickbay and if I want to do an inventory that’s what I’ll do.”

“I am sorry doctor, I merely thought you might have better things to do.” She turned away from him.

“To what are you inferring?” he asked. He was aware that what had happened in the transporter room had made its way through the crew’s gossip circle like wildfire. He had been previously unaware that Reed engaged in it.

“I wasn’t inferring anything doctor.” Reed replied “I just know I wouldn’t want to spend all my spare time here but if you do that’s fine.”

McCoy could tell she was bewildered by the exchange and apologized. He went into the store room and began examining the new supplies. He’d been there for ten minutes before there was the swish of the automatic metal doors opening and a familiar voice came from the main room. 

“Hi Reed, is Bones around?” Jim asked

Reed told him where he was and for some reason Bones felt really annoyed with her. He really wasn’t ready to see Jim again. Which was weird; seeing as he was so worried about not seeing him ever again. He felt hot with anticipation as he heard Jim’s tread as he made his way towards the stockroom, and pretended to be deeply interested in the asinolyathin boxes he was holding.

“Hey” Jim said simply, Leonard didn’t look up. He tried again “Bones?”

“Oh hi Jim,” Leonard said as if he hadn’t noticed he were there, still concentrating on the new supplies.

“erm what are you doing Bones?” Jim asked

“What does it look like?” Leonard grunted “I’m doing an inventory of the supplies we received at Starbase six.”

Jim was quiet for a few moments. 

“Isn’t that something a nurse could be doing?”

“It’s my sickbay, I like to know what’s in it.” Leonard snapped

“Well it can at least wait to your shift then.” Jim was undeterred, Bones might be being stubborn but he wasn’t going to let him get away with it this time. “We need to talk.”  
Ugh there it was; Leonard thought, that never meant anything good. His wife had said that to him right before she told him she wanted to be his ex-wife. “We need to talk” meant that Jim was going to tell him he wanted nothing to do with him anymore, Bones could feel it.

“Well I don’t feel like talking.” He said

“Bones come on!” Jim was barely able to contain his anger, he reached out and caught Leonard’s shoulder, forcing him to look at him. “I need to talk about what happened and I don’t want to do it in public.”

Leonard nodded slightly forlorn. 

“Just…let’s go somewhere we can talk ok?”

The walk towards Jim’s quarters was very awkward. Leonard got the impression that all the crew were talking about them, but he may just have been paranoid. But he felt that they were giving him looks… so he responded by scowling. They got in and Leonard sank into one of the easy chairs, still not looking at Jim.

“You want a drink?” Jim offered “I’ve got bourbon”

“replicated?” Leonard asked, downcast.

“No the real deal.” Jim smiled “A gift from Scotty last Christmas.”

Leonard agreed and Jim poured him a generous measure. Leonard drank it greedily, it made him feel a little better about the conversation they were about to have.

“So, that was a hell of a kiss Bones…” Jim started. Leonard was bent forward in his chair, looking at the amber liquid in his glass that he clasped with both hands. “Care to explain what happened there?”

He took a breath before he answered.

“I didn’t know whether I’d ever see you again” he said quietly “I was saying goodbye.”

“Right…” Jim contemplated this answer. “You see the thing is Bones, that’s not how friends say goodbye…”

“ok, ok so the thing is,” Bones was so hesitant. Jim had never seen him like this before. “the thing is I think I might be falling for you…”

“You think?” Jim exclaimed.

“Ok ok, I’m in love with you, now I guess I’ll resign in the morning seeing as you probably don’t want anything to do with me…” he got up quickly

“Wait, what?” Jim said standing too

“Well you’re not gonna want me on your ship now are you?” Bones yelled, looking at him properly for the first time. Jim’s eyes were wide with confusion. 

“It’s obvious you don’t feel the same way!” Leonard clarified. It was Jim’s turn to scowl.

“Hey look at me” Jim said, grasping Leonard’s shoulders so that he did “You are an idiot, you know that? Of course I feel the same way!” 

Bones looked at him disbelieving. He felt his heartbeat, once, twice. It didn’t seem real.

“Don’t fuck with me kid.” He snarled

“Never” Jim returned “Unless, of course…you want me to.”

Jim didn’t even have time to smile before Leonard lunged forward and kissed him again. It was intense, fast. Jim forgot to breathe for a few seconds. Leonard’s stubble was rubbing against his cheeks. They fought for dominance. Jim moaned and ran his fingers through Leonard’s hair, trailing his nails on his scalp. Leonard thrust him up against the wall. He needed to be closer to Jim, he needed that more than anything. 

“Fuck Bones….” Jim gasped, as Leonard broke the kiss to explore Jim’s neck with his tongue. “oh! um…we still need to talk…”

“mmmm ok” Leonard moved back to his lips and kissed him firmly again “what d’ya want to talk about?” 

He smiled. He still had Jim pinned against the wall, in his arms. Their lips almost touching.

“How long?” Jim breathed

“I dunno…the academy probably…” Leonard surmised “how long for you?”

“the same…” Leonard caught Jim’s lips again

“we’re a couple of idiots aren’t we?” Jim laughed

“It seems so…” Leonard kissed him again and it was bliss. Jim had never felt anything like it. His heart was fluttering in his chest, he felt hot all over. This felt new and exciting, but also familiar at the same time. This was real. 

“Hey wait a sec…” Leonard said after a while. “What do you want from this?”

“Anything, everything…” Jim replied, before gathering himself. “I love you Bones, I want this to last…”

Leonard smiled back at him.

“Me too kid, me too” He said “I love you.”

Whatever happened, Leonard thought and he met Jim’s lips again, he’d always remember this moment and smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so weird that this relationship seems to work really well for the reboot but definitely not TOS. Anyone agree?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
